There Is Nothing Left
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: "Don't you see Blair, there's nothing left. Not without you" She didn't want to be a Broken-hearted Girl. But when you love Chuck Bass, it wasn't always an option. Summary kinda sucks btw this is set after Chuck gets shot But He Lives
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing left:

.....................

**A/N: Soooooooooooo I have been gone a while but I'm back now and I have hundreds of stories that I wrote whilst I was away. So enjoy and don't forget to review xoxo Beth.**

**BTW: This chapter isn't very good (In my opinion) but stick with it because the next one is gooood. Oh yeah and this story is a two-shot. **

**...........**

**Summary:**

"Don't you see Blair, there's nothing left. Not without you"

She didn't want to be a Broken-hearted Girl. But when you love Chuck Bass, it wasn't always an option.

...................

She ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry her. She was frozen; all she was wearing was a tiny purple cocktail dress and 6 inch Prada heels. When she came to his room and saw him her heart skipped a beat. He lay there completely lifeless. His skin was as pale as snow, his lips blue, his body so lifeless.

Sure, she had told him that she would never see him again unless it was a life or death situation. She never thought he'd take it literally.

She opened the door and stepped into the awfully lit room. It smelt like a hospital usually did, but the fact that he was there made it smell like her own personal hell. A Nurse spotted her and smiled meekly.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hello. Blair Waldorf" Blair greeted.

"Ah yes, you were the first number on Mr Bass's speed dial" the Nurse said.

"How is he?" Blair asked staring at him.

"He's doing better than he was before, he lost a lot of blood and we had to drain all of alcohol from his liver" the Nurse replied.

"Oh God" Blair gasped.

"I think he'll be fine" the Nurse said encouragingly.

"He's slit his wrists and drank double his body weight in scotch! He won't be fine! This is the 2nd time this month!" Blair was beginning to yell, her eyes filling with tears. She hated him so much. But yet she still loved him. It wasn't fair. How could anyone possibly love and hate the same person so much that it consumed them?

"I'll leave you two to it" the Nurse said as she backed away from Chuck and walked past Blair and out the door.

Blair was left alone with him. Even though he was unconscious, she still felt uncomfortable around him. She felt like his bronze eyes were on her at all times. Staring at her. Undressing her with them. She could just suffocate him with his pillow, but then she'd probably kill herself with guilt. Maybe she should just slit her own wrists to make the pain go away. But he'd only copy her. At least they wouldn't be lonely in hell.

She went to sit on the uncomfortable grey plastic chair next to his bedside. He had a drip coming from his right arm and something coming from his stomach. Well the Nurse did say to Blair that they were draining all of the alcohol from his liver.

She brushed a stray piece of hair from his face and stared at him. He still looked like her Chuck, the Chuck she had fallen in love with all those years ago. But he was different. He'd changed. He'd lost all of his love and happiness. Now it was just the shell of the man she loved so much. But she still loved him. She'd love him no matter what. She'd pretend she didn't but she did. Everyone still knew she did. Everyone except him. And that was probably why he didn't want to live anymore.

She sat with him for 5 hours. She didn't say a single word to him, she didn't want to. So she just watched him breathe and sleep. He always looked beautiful when he slept, even now. When he was close to death, drugged up and lifeless he still looked like an Angel. An Angel who had lost his way and ended up in her world. She was about to leave when a hand entwined itself with hers. She looked up and saw him looking at her pleadingly.

"Blair" he rasped. His bloodshot eyes looked as though he had seen God or something incredible. Blair stared into his eyes. They looked like circles of hurt bronze surrounded by pools of blood. "You...Came" He whispered. She nodded slowly.

He coughed loudly and Blair thought that he would die. She'd never heard a cough sound so painful before in her life.

"Chuck" she began. She was going to scream at him but he looked so helpless and fragile at the moment she was sure that if she even raised her voice to him he would shatter into thousands of pieces and be lost forever.

"W...What...Hap...Happened to me?" He asked. Blair looked down at their entwined hands but didn't separate them. She just held onto his tighter for strength and support.

"You drank too much scotch" She told him. He nodded slowly.

"It's the only thing that helps get rid of it" He whispered.

"Get rid of what?" She asked.

"The memory...of what...I did to...you" He answered. She stared at his bandaged wrists.

"Why did you do this?" She asked pointing to his wrists with her free hand.

"The scotch didn't work tonight" He admitted. She shook her head.

"This has to stop. You have to stop doing this to yourself. You could've killed yourself" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"That was the idea Blair" Chuck murmured. She slapped him.

"WHY? WHY DO THIS TO YOURSELF? WHY DO IT TO ME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY!" She yelled as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Don't you see Blair, there's nothing left. Not without you" He admitted. His eyes were threatening tears too. He couldn't bear to see her like this. But she couldn't bear to see him like this.

"NO! Chuck, this has to stop. Please I'm begging you. Don't do it again. If you kill yourself because of me then I won't be able to live with myself. It would kill me. So whatever you wanna do to yourself, just please don't do it to me. Not again" She was begging him now.

"There's nothing keeping me alive. I'd be happier dead" He whispered.

"But I wouldn't. Don't you still love me? Don't you want me to be happy?" She pleaded.

"You know I'll always love you Blair, I could never stop" He announced. She felt tears hot fall from her eyes.

"Do you want me to copy you? Do you want me to fill my body with scotch and bring a blade to my wrists? Do you?" She was yelling again.

"No" He said quietly.

"You need help Chuck, and I can't help you." She said her vision was becoming blurred by her tears. He nodded slowly. "I don't want you die Chuck. I couldn't bear it" She announced. He smiled weakly at her and kissed her hand. When he looked up she was looking at him with her brown eyes and he knew that she was now becoming the ice queen that she hid herself in when things were going wrong.

"I have to go. I'm sleepy. Goodnight Chuck" Blair said as she took her hand out of Chuck's grasp, grabbed her purse, stood up and walked towards the door. Her heels clicking away.

"Goodnight Blair" he whispered.

..............

**A/N: Next chapter is soooooooo much better I promise **** don't forget to review xoxo Beth **


	2. Chapter 2

There is nothing left chapter 2:

"Don't you see Blair, there's nothing left. Not without you"

She didn't want to be a Broken-hearted Girl. But when you love Chuck Bass, it wasn't always an option.

**A/N: Please review. Please xoxo Beth **

...

It had been 2 weeks since that night when Chuck Bass had tried to kill himself. Blair had tried to distract herself with other things like shopping and scheming. But all she really thought about was Chuck. She hadn't been to see him since that night. She couldn't bear it. He'd texted her and told her that he was in rehab and that he'd stopped drinking and she'd texted back a simple:

That's great Chuck, I'm so happy that you're getting your life back on track.  
-B

Of course, she was happy that he was getting his life back on track but something inside her was screaming that it wouldn't work, that she was the only person who could stop him from doing it again but she couldn't bear to see him. She still loved him but she still hated him and recently, the hate was bigger than the love.

Tonight Blair's life would change forever. Tonight, she was having dinner with Harrison White. Harrison White was a 21 year old Yale student whose family were billionaires. They were oil farmers and lived in Texas but Harrison White lived on the Yale campus in a dorm and had met Blair when he bumped into her coming out of a Starbucks last Wednesday. He was visiting his cousin Elena, who had just had a baby boy and when he bumped into Blair and sent her cappuccino with 2 splenders flying, had offered to buy her dinner. Blair had immediately said yes to the man and only afterwards realised that she would be probably hurting Chuck if he found out. It was just a good thing that Chuck was in a rehab centre somewhere.

Blair stared at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that was just above the knee and red Gucci heels. She smiled at herself and applied some red Chanel lipstick. She looked beautiful but something was missing. That something that was always missing nowadays. Love. The thing that had once made her glow and look happy was gone and Blair knew where it was. It was in a rehab centre somewhere getting its life back on track. Blair looked at her clock and decided that it was time to start heading to Butter, where she was meeting Harrison.

Blair walked into Butter with a smile on her face. It was always a good job that she was such a good actress otherwise people would have suspected that she was incredibly depressed months ago. She spotted Harrison in his Gucci suit and walked over to him with a slight swagger in her step. He looked up from his menu and smiled at her. He looked like Chuck. Maybe that was why Blair had automatically said yes when he invited her for dinner. He had chocolate hair, just like Chuck. He had the same eyes as Chuck and the same nose and the same face and cheeks but he didn't have Chuck's sexy smirk or Chuck's heart warming yet mischievous chuckle.

"Blair" He greeted standing up and pulling out a chair for her.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked. Harrison shook his head.

"Oh no Blair, you're not late. I'm just early" He replied with a smile. Blair smiled back, it was a fake one of course but luckily for her, only 2 people knew that it was. And those 2 people were herself and Chuck. But he was in rehab so he wouldn't go telling anyone. She sat down.

They had ordered a bottle of champagne and food and ate every scrap of it. Harrison was lovely and kind and was lovely to talk to but he didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it did when Blair would have dinner with Chuck. She felt Harrison was more like a friend than a lover. They were now stood outside Butter waiting for Harrison's limo.

"So, would you like to come to a bar with me Blair, it's really great. It's in the Empire hotel" Harrison informed Blair. Blair's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, uh no thank you Harrison, I don't like it in there" Blair replied.

"You don't like the Empire hotel's bar? Why ever not?" Harrison asked.

"My uh...My ex owns that hotel" Blair murmured.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Were the two of you serious?" he asked. Blair nodded and felt the tears appearing in her eyes.

"Yes. I'd rather not talk about him though" Blair said as she tried to blink away the tears. Harrison nodded.

"Ok, that's fine. Would you like to come back to my hotel room then?" He asked. Blair nodded.

"Ok. Where is it?" Blair asked.

"The Palace hotel" Harrison replied. Blair's breath hitched. Harrison looked at her.

"Blair, are you ok?" He asked. Blair shook her head.

"I've just remembered, I have to be up so early in the morning for a fun run that I'm doing for charity. I should probably just go home" Blair lied. Harrison nodded.

"Just one drink then? In a different bar?" he asked Blair nodded.

"Ok"

...

Chuck's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw the screen. It was a message from Gossip Girl. He sighed and opened the message.

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here.

Spotted: Queen B and...Is that? NO! It can't be, well it is. Harrison White, billionaire and Chuck Bass lookalike. Speaking of Chuck Bass, where is C these days? I think we need to set out a search party. If you see him, take his pic and send it to me. xoxo Gossip Girl.

Chuck sighed and stared at the picture of Blair with Harrison below the text. She looked beautiful with her red dress just above the knee dress. She looked happy. With another man.

"Arthur, take me to the Waldorf penthouse" Chuck said as he grabbed a bottle of scotch from the mini bar.

...

"So what's your fun run for?" Harrison asked.

"Uh...Cancer" Blair lied.

"Oh right ok" Harrison replied.

...

When Chuck's limo got to the Waldorf's penthouse Chuck got out and opened the boot. It was filled with bottles of scotch. Chuck grabbed 3 of them and walked into the Waldorf's penthouse dorm block with them.

...

Harrison's limo pulled up outside a bar across the road from the palace. Blair got out with Harrison and walked inside it.

...

Chuck opened her dorm door with a key she'd given him months before. She'd never asked for it back, so Chuck just assumed he was still allowed in. As soon as he opened the door he locked it and fell onto her bed and smelt her scent. Then he got up and looked for some paper.

...

Blair sat at the bar with Harrison and their Gin martinis.

"I've had fun tonight" Harrison announced.

"Me too" Blair agreed sipping her martini.

...

Chuck opened her medicine cabinet in search of pain killers. He was going to end it all, but he wasn't going to do it painfully. He'd do it in her home, surrounded by her things, her life. He found a bottle of painkillers, screwed the cap off and downed most of them then took a swig from his 2nd bottle of scotch. Then he found her ladies razor and went to sit back in her bedroom.

...

"Look, I should probably get home. It's late" Blair said as she got up. Harrison nodded and they walked out to the limo.

...

He sat on the floor against her bed with the bottle of scotch next to him. In his left hand, a picture of Blair. In his right, the razor. He sucked in a painful breath. Kissed her photo then dragged the metal across his skin. He let out a small cry of pain. But not one of pain for the fact that his writs were now pouring with crimson liquid, no. It was the fact that was finally going to be rid of Blair Waldorf that was hurting him so badly.

He felt the room grow colder and he was starting to black out. He smirked to himself. He was happy that it was all finally going to be over. This time no-one would save him like that stupid maid did last time. This was the last night.

...

Harrison's limo pulled up outside the Waldorf's penthouse dorm block. Blair smiled at Harrison.

"Thanks for the lift home" She said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Harrison replied as he leaned across the seat and pecked Blair lightly on the lips. Blair smiled and got out of the car and headed towards the building.

...

She smiles slightly to herself as she puts her key in the door and turns the lock. She throws the door open and sees him.

She screams a small scream as the tears automatically come to her eyes. She throws the door shut again and runs over to his slumped over body. She sees the bloody wrists. Her razor. Her bloodstained photograph. The scotch bottles. And the note.

_I'll love you till I die_

She feels her heart skip a beat as she picks up the note that's smeared with his blood. There was still a chance he could be alive.

"Chuck!" she shakes him. He doesn't move. "Chuck! Chuck wake up. WAKE UP CHUCK!" she's hysterical now. Searching for a pulse. She finds one, but only a light one. She shakes him again and screams his name but he doesn't flinch.

"WAKE UP CHUCK! CHUCK WAKE UP. PLEASE. I NEED YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU CHUCK. I NEED YOU TO BE ALIVE. YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" She screams.

She grabs the blood stained razor and is just about to collide it with her own skin when she hears it.

"Don't" it's just above a whisper. She turns to see Chuck staring at her with half closed eyes. "Don't do it" He repeats. "It hurts" He rasps. She sets the razor down.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT? CHUCK WHY DO IT?" She screams at him. He coughs and closes his eyes.

"I love you" He rasps.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN!" She shrieks at him. He shuts his eyes. His body turning into her as his hands drop to the floor. She thinks he's dead. She screams and cries and screams more until she realises he's still breathing. But only just.

She reaches for his cell phone and dials 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" A voice comes.

"Don't" He croaks. His eyes are still slammed shut. "Put the phone down" He murmurs.

"No!" She cries. "Hello, my...my boyfriend he's...he's slit his wrists. I don't know what to do. There's blood everywhere. Help me! Please!" Blair pleads.

"Ok, I'll send an ambulance. Where are you?" The voice asks her.

"1107 Fifth Avenue Southeast corner at 92nd Street" She says panicky.

"I'm sorry Blair" He croaks. Blair took bloody hand in her dainty one.

"It's ok Chuck. Just hang on ok. Don't worry. Everything will be ok" Blair sooths to Chuck.

"Ok the ambulance is on its way. Try to bandage up the wound Miss and paramedics will do everything else" the voice tells her. Blair hangs up the phone and runs to the bathroom, grabbes bandages and wrappes them around Chuck's wrists.

"No!" Chuck cries.

"Yes Chuck!" Blair almost yells back.

"I'm sorry" he repeats.

"It's ok" She sooths.

"Sorry Blair" He repeats and Blair can tell he's going.

"Chuck! No! You stay here ok! Stay with me! Everything will be ok!" She was hysterical now. Then she saw the paramedics burst through the door.

...

She ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry her. When she came to his room and saw him her heart skipped a beat. He lay there completely lifeless. His skin was as pale as snow, his lips blue, his body so lifeless. She ran in this time and stroked his head.

"It's ok Chuck, I'm here. I'm here this time and I'm not leaving."

This was the third time this month.

But this time Blair wasn't leaving him.

She wouldn't let him go to another rehab centre. They didn't work for him.

She'd never kiss any other man except him.

She thought of the bloodstained razor that was lying in her dorm room. If he didn't pull through, she could always use the razor to end her life. Copy him.

Because if he was the death of himself, he'd be the death of her too.

She'd sat with him for 8 hours this time. He'd finally come round at 7:30am. She'd watch his chest rise and fall slowly for the past 8 hours. During that time she'd also cried, talked to him, played with her fingers and thought about their future, if they even had one together.

"Blair" He rasped. She smiled at him.

"Hey" She spoke quietly. He smiled at her.

"I'm...S..So...Sor...Sorry Blair" He said quietly.

"That's ok. You need help Chuck" He nodded.

"I know" He admitted.

"Rehab didn't work. I'll help you. I promise" She smiled at him. He nodded slowly. "Stop this and I'll help you, you can help me too. I don't want you dying on me. I couldn't bear it" She announced. He smiled weakly at her and kissed her hand. When he looked up she was smiling at him.

"Thank you" He said smiling. Blair leaned in and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, savouring the taste of her strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

"I love you" She admitted. "I'll always be here" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" He announced. "Come and lie with me" He said. Blair climbed onto the bed, being careful not to touch his drip coming out of his left arm. He wrapped his arm around her delicate waist and she laid her head on his chest.

After a while she fell asleep. Chuck watched her chest rise and fall. He knew that they'd be ok this time. After all they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

And so he kissed her temple, held her close to him and then closed his eyes.

The end.

...

**A/N: Soooooooo I was gonna make it so that Chuck died and then Blair did too but I wasn't depressed enough lol :D anyway don't forget to review. xoxo Beth **


End file.
